


Art for Red is Also a Color

by Harishe



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, It's a fight scene, Kinda, it's more of a sketch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harishe/pseuds/Harishe
Summary: Okay, so I did a sketch for another one of Morimaitar's fics. Little guy just writes a good story. You should really goread it
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	Art for Red is Also a Color

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morimaitar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morimaitar/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Yo! I'm on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/harishe-art) Come take a look!
> 
> I'm also on discord! Harishe#6556


End file.
